Apologize
by bubblebuttsbabe
Summary: A trip to the grocery store brings back someone he thought he wouldn't have to see – ever again. One shot song-fic.


**A/N**: Tommy. One-shot. That's all. :]

**Summary:** A trip to the grocery store brings back someone he thought he wouldn't have to see – ever again. One shot song-fic.

**Disclaimer: **Since this is a one shot, I'm not giving the song information until the end. You should know the song though which means that I don't own any of this, as usual.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

He was mere feet away from the grocery store, having just bought ice cream for Jude. It was one of her pregnancy cravings and being the dutiful fiancé that he was, he went out for ice cream.

The dark parking lot was almost empty, but from the corner of his eye, his beloved Viper sat in a spot waiting for him. A smile appeared on his face at the mere sight of it. The closer he got to the car, the faster he would be home. And in bed, snuggling with Jude.

"Tommy?"

He stopped, inches from the driver's door and turned around, the voice he heard sending a chill down his spine. He stared in front of him, hoping his jaw wouldn't drop.

It was her.

Angie.

After all those years.

Her hair was longer and darker and she wore her leather jacket well, but he could bet that was the only thing that had changed about her.

"Hey," he responded.

Angie bit her bottom lip nervously and just stared at the brown bag in Tom's hand.

"Hi," she choked.

He slightly smirked, seeing the irony in their situation. She was different; shy, almost unapproachable. But he knew different.

She was Angie.

"How are you?" he asked, deciding that small talk would be best so he wouldn't have to deal with her later – if ever.

"I'm good. I actually called Darius a couple days ago. To see-" she began.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin' what you say but I just can't make a sound_

He shook his head and looked up at the stars above them, the clear Toronto sky reminding him of how much he loved the night; it was full of possibilities.

"I know," he said. "And he filled you in, I assume?"

"A little," she responded. "Tommy, I-"

He sighed heavily, already knowing what was to come. But he was going to let her say it. And then he'd give her his two cents.

"I miss you."

_You tell me that you need me_

He gazed at her, slightly taken a back. He wasn't expecting her to say that. He had been expecting something else. Something different.

"Uh huh."

"Yeah, but you're with her," she said, her face looking slightly disgusted as if she couldn't say her name.

He rolled his eyes. "I _am_ with Jude." Angie flinched and a smirk formed on his face. "And nothing's going to change that."

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

She clenched her jaw. "I'm sorry, Tommy."

_You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

That's what he had been waiting for. But he knew she wasn't being sincere.

She wasn't sorry about what she had done.

She was sorry that he had moved on with someone else.

Someone so similar, yet so different to her.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"I bet you are," he said. He shook his head. "But you're too late."

"I know."

"You're five years too late, Ang."

The way he said her name made her falter. "But I've changed, Tommy. You can give me another chance."

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you_

"If you had said that five years ago, I might have believed you."

"Yeah," she started, an almost hopeful look in her eyes.

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin' new_

"Yeah, but the thing is…I've changed too."

And he had. In ways he never imagined possible.

Angie had left him heart broken beyond compare. And he never had plans of finding someone new.

She had been it.

Then Jude came along.

And he was apprehensive.

Angie had been his world.

_I loved you with a fire red-_

And he had been way too scared to let that happen again.

So he pushed Jude away.

Too many times.

But she always came back.

She had faith.

In him.

Something Angie never had.

_Now it's turning blue, and you say..._

"Tommy," she breathed.

He gazed at her sincerely.

Five years. And he was a different man.

He acted differently, talked differently…loved differently.

"I really am sorry." She bit her bottom lip, remembering how that affected him all those years ago.

_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

His jaw clenched. "Stop. Just stop."

Her eyes widened. No one talked to her like that. Especially not Tommy Quincy.

"Excuse me?" she said, placing a hand on her hip.

"You heard me. You really wanna make me believe you then stop lying, Angie."

"But I'm-"

"Not lying?" She nodded. "Please. Excuse me for not kissing the ground you walk on cause I'm over it."

"Tommy-"

"And I'm over you."

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself," he said slowly.

"But-"

"You don't love me, Angie. Maybe you did, but you don't anymore." He shook his head as she took one step towards him. He watched as she hesitated for a slight second, making his brain lapse, thinking that maybe – maybe she had changed.

But the fluorescent parking lot lights couldn't mask the same look in her eyes. One he had seen too many times to count. One whose heat he had felt more times than he'd like to admit.

But not anymore.

Her hand grazed his cheek, but he didn't stir. "Yes, I do."

"No-" His voice sounded incredibly weak, but his conviction was strong.

"Yes-"

"Fine," he admitted. "You love me."

She smiled widely, the same smile he had been in love with once.

"But I don't love you," he whispered slowly.

The palm of her hand reached his cheek before he had time to react and he winced from the force of her slap. "You fucking bastard! How can-"

"How can I say that? Be honest with yourself Angie if you aren't going to be with me."

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin' on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

She opened her mouth, words ready to slip off her tongue. But as she gazed at him for one long second, a heavy sigh escaped instead. "Tell her I said congrats," she said softly, already turning to walk back in the direction she came in.

A smirk flashed on his face as he watched her get into a black car and drive off. He reached up to rub his face, but was obstructed by a brown bag in his hand. He rolled his eyes and made his way back towards the grocery store.

It was already melting.

He could handle Angie on his own, but a pregnant Jude without her ice cream was a different story.

* * *

**A/N**: I promised song info, so here it is – **"Apologize" by OneRepublic**. (And only that version – I don't like the Timbaland one.) :]


End file.
